Big Girl Now
by Flying Turtle
Summary: It's strange how one song can get you the girl from you childhood. Natsume and Mikan song fanfic.


Me: I was listening to this song my mom told me about. I know it is old but I was thinking this will probably be Mikan and Natsume when they grow up

"I don't own Gakuen Alice or Big Girls Now by the Backstreet boys"

…

Big Girl Now

Natsume was in the club looking around. He spotted a certain brown haired girl from his childhood and smirked. He saw her dancing with a random guy and got mad. He went up to her and said "Let's dance polka." A certain song came on and he smirked and they stared to dance

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now _

_I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

Here they both were 22 not those ignorant 10 year olders. They knew they had feelings for each other but never stated them.

_Back in the day when you were young, it was fun _

_Little girl, didn't think you were the one, now here I come_

When he was younger, he knew he had feelings for her but never thought they would work out. She was the light and he was the dark. Their childhood had been full of teasing and kisses. They both had to admit it was a lot of fun.

_Your sexy walk, your sexy talk, that's what's up_

_Little girl you're clearly not the same kid from the block_

She has become sexy. God her walk and her talk could turn him on. She isn't that cute little kid from

_Boy get your ass out on the floor, let's explore, let's explore_

Mikan knew she wasn't that little girl any more. She wanted to see if they could have a fun and sexy relationship. This dancing (more like grinding -_-) showed they could have fun together.

_You know I like the way you move it, move it_

_Here you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go_

Natsume was sure Mikan was teasing him with this dancing. She wasn't that little girl anymore. Maybe he could sneak her to his room later….(Bad Natsume Bad)

_Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it, prove it_

_With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to blow_

If she was going to act like a women then she going to give him some evidence. She had a sexy body. She could have any man on this floor. Not that Natsume was going to give her up to one of them though. He glared at any of the men who looked at her for more than a second.

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now_

_I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

She was getting to his hormones. He knew she knew what she was doing. If she keeps this up she might regret the outcome.

_Back in the day when I was young, kinda dumb_

_But I always knew I'd be the one, now here you come_

Mikan knew she was a little dumb when she was littlier but she always knew in her heart that she and Natsume were going to get together at the end. Everyone knew it. Even Ruka.

_Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat, girl I bet_

_Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget_

She was going to get him into her bedroom later tonight and she thinks he knows it too. She thought he had probably been with more experienced girls but she was going to give him something he will never forget. She was going to give him her love her innocence. She loved him and she was going to tell him when she gets the chance.

_You ain't no little girl no more, no that's for sure, yup, booty like oh_

_Wanna work it like a big girl, let's explore_

_Now drop it to the floor, baby get raw_

She wasn't the little child any more. You could tell. Her body told that she was a woman. She was probably someone else's to. The thought of that made him tighten his hand on her hips. Never mind that he was going to show her a better time than any other man could. He was going to love her raw.

_You know I like the way you move it, move it_

_Here you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go_

She was moving like she knew what she was doing. She was a great dance (again grinding more like). She was ready to give up the most important thing to her maidenhood to him was all she was thinking about.

_Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it, prove it_

_With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to blow_

Everyone one had cleared from the dance floor to see the couple. The guys where whistling talking about how lucky the dark haired boy was going to be to get into the bed with the sexy girl but the girls were wanting to take the black haired boy with them to their house for some fun.

_You know I like the way you move it, move it_

_Here you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go_

_Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it, prove it_

_With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to blow_

The two knew the song was coming to an end but they want it to last forever. They both were thinking they were going to confess to each other when the song ends.

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now_

_I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now_

_I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

The two were thinking how each other had grown. Natsume had grown a lot more and now a head taller than Mikan making her have to look up and him and him to look down. His hair had gotten a little longer and he looks as handsome as ever. He could have any girl into his bedroom at any time. Mikan had grown to a normal height. Natsume couldn't call her flat checked anymore for sure. She had curves for days. She had an hour glass figure. She could have any guy wrapped around her finger in ten seconds flat.

_I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty_

_Beat this, spank me daddy c'mon touch my body_

She had been waiting so long for him to notice her. She had tried her hardest to get a good body and by the looks of the boys she had gotten it perfect. She had to admit she thought very negative and knew she was going to be kinky in the bedroom. Not that she told anyone else. That was information only Natsume was going to know.

_They say that good things come to those who wait_

_Come and take it mamma before it's too late_

_Oh baby, ooh yeah, you know I like it, yeah_

He had never been good with waiting when they were kids but this had been worth the wait for. He needed to take her before anyone else could or if anyone else have he would snatched her up before another could again.

_You know I like the way you move it, move it_

_You're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go_

_Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it, prove it_

_With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to blow_

_You know I like the way you move it, move it_

_Here you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go_

_Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it, prove it_

_With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to blow_

_A grown man ready to blow_

When the song ended they were both breathing hard. They both looked at each other and got closer. Natsume kissed Mikan and they both got trapped in their own little world. The kiss was so good they kept it up for like 5 minutes. They separated from each other. Both were disappointed from the lack of warm that they gave each other. "I love you" they both said at the same time. They both smiled and kissed again. Everyone in the club was clapping and cheering them on. When they separated again Natsume smirked and said "Don't plan on coming out of my room for a month when I'm through with you"

"Wasn't planning on it" she said when she smirked and kissed him again.

"You really are a big now aren't you?" Natsume said while picking Mikan up bridal style and walking out of the club.

….

Me: You might want to listen to the song beforehand. Well might be a little late now but oh well listen to it if you want. I hope you like it. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think. I know it's a lot to ask but a girl can hope cant she . Hope you liked it and R&R


End file.
